Le journal intime Rose d'Eward Cullen
by CrazZy-BunNy
Summary: Que ce passera-il quand Bella se voit obligée de déménager loin d'Edward? Leurs histoire va t-il tenir le coup? Vont-ils garder leurs promesses? All human
1. Prologue

**Titre:** **L**e journal intime d'**E**dward **C**ullen

**Auteur: **DeviliSh aka CrazZy BunNy

**Sources: **Twilight/Fascination

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Couples: **Les couples normaux

**Disclamer:** Je ne possède pas Twilight …Ni Edward…Malheureusement d'ailleurs .Ils sont tous a Stephenie Meyer

**Commentaire de l'auteur: **BOn, ben voila! C'est ma deuxième fic mais jcompte pas « Celle que j'aime » étant donné que... ben, je ne l'ai pas terminer. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira, J'ai pas vu une histoire comtée comme ça alors bon voilà :D

* * *

...Je ne sais pas moi, ce qu'on fait quand on a un journal intime, je ne suis pas une _fille_. Ouais, d'accord,OK , je ne le suis pas... Mais alors pourquoi je t'ai acheter?!

Tu m'a tenter...! Tu étais là, alongé sur ton étagère, à me regarder avec tes yeux... Rose?!Ah j'alucine en plus de ça j'ai acheter un journal intime _rose_! Un truck de fille! Alice va se fiche de moi pour le restant de mes jours.

Bref, donc je disais que tu étais là à me regarder avec tes yeux...rose (Ah! ça va pas le faire là!) Comme si tu me suppliait de t'acheter pour noircir tes pages immaculées, pour te dévoiler tout mes secrets.Tu m'a promis de garder le silence tant qu'on ne te trouvera pas et je t'ai cru, mais maintenant que je t'ai entre mes mains je sais pas quoi faire de toi!

Tu sais, c'est comme quand on te fait une passe au football, (je n'aime pas le foot, c'est pour ça que je suis nul) tu demande la balle et tout et quand tu l'a tu sais pas quoi en faire, tu sais pas si tu dois la passer a un de tes coéquipier ou si tu dois la garder et la mener toi meme vers les buts. Oui, ben là c'est pareil sauf que là c'est pas une balle mais un journal _rose _avec des_ coeurs ._En plus on ne m'a pas filer, le journal, c'est moi qui l'ai _acheter_, ce qui est, entre nous, un peu stupide et encore plus embarrassant: Je ne pourrais pas dire qu'il est a quelqu'un d'autre.

Bon! Tu sais quoi? Je te cache et je vais demander des informations a Alice. Nan je ne suis pas idiot (quoiqu'il faut l'être un peu pour avoir acheter un journal intime...Rose qui plus est) je vais faire ça discrètement, je lui demanderais si elle en un elle même et si c'est le cas je lui demanderais ce qu'elle y fait dedant... Oui c'est ce que je vais faire!


	2. première traces et souvenirs

**Titre:** **L**e journal intime d'**E**dward **C**ullen

**Auteur: **DeviliSh aka CrazZy BunNy

**Sources: **Twilight/Fascination

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Couples: **Les couples normaux

**Disclamer:** Je ne possède pas Twilight …Ni Edward…Malheureusement d'ailleurs .Ils sont tous a Stephenie Meyer

**_Réponces aux reviews:_**

**Silly Ella: **Oui! Je vais faire de mon mieu, j'ai des idées et tout pour cette fic' en plus j'aime bien mon début... Quoiqu'elle devait commencer comm sa: « imbécile, je suis un imbécile... » mais ensuite l'histoire elle allait trop rapidement alors j'ai pas mit sa :D

**Ngazidja: **c'est normal qu'elle te paraisse bizarre :D j'espère que la suite te plaira

**Elveleie: **ouaiiis J'veux de l'originalité xD. Merci pour ta review

**Praes: **Comme je l'ai dis plus haut je veux de l'originalité :D j'espère que la suite te plaira

**Vilylia:** Merci :D voila la suite

**_Commentaire de l'auteur:_ **Merci a toute pour vos review, c'est gentil,Nah! Vous êtes gentilles :D

Bon alors voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je posterais la suite probablement soit demain ( jeudi ) soit samedi. Voila!

Je trouve que c'est court... sa faisait plus long sur open office, pour ma défense. Je me rattraperais sur le prochain chapitre

* * *

_Lundi 14 avril 2008_

_20h34_

Pff... C'est ridicule! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'écrire la date et l'heure précise à laquelle j'écrit dans ce fichu cahier! Comme si j'allais me relire. Franchement n'importe quoi, et bien sure c'est une idée d'Alice. Je suis sure qu'elle m'a dit ça mais en fait c'est pas vrai...

Oui, je suis aller la voir... Devine ce qu'elle m'a dit... Ah oui j'oubliais tu peut pas me répondre. Bon, elle m'a dit... Tien toi bien... Elle m'a dit que je dois te donner un nom! Un nom! T'imagine? Comme si tu était humain! Ah, les filles on l'esprit tordu... Mais bon si c'est que je dois faire, je le ferais... Mais je me demande si elle s'est pas moquer de moi là; non parce que avant que je sorte de sa chambre elle m'a envoyer « et oublie pas d'écrir l'adresse ».Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ça?! Que je dois écrire l'adresse?

Mais attends elle a dit « oublie pas » pas « je n'oublie pas »... Oh mon dieu! Je suis découvert avant même d'avoir écrit quoi que ce soit! Mais elle ne s'est pas moquer de moi, elle ne pas charrier ni rien... Est-ce que sa veut dire que c'est normal pour un garçon d'avoir un journal intime? Oui, peut-être mais pas un journal intime rose je suis sure. Je vais m'en acheter un autre je crois... Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut te trouver un nom. Elle m'a dit une chose aussi a propos de ça, elle m'a dit qu'il faut nommer son journal comme la personne a qui toutes tes pensées son destinées... Dans ce cas tu doit t'appeler Bella!

Ah! je suis un homme écœurant! Elle me considère comme son grand frère et moi...Ha! J'y peut rien si je l'aime non?

Je me souviens la première fois qu'on s'est vu. Jamais je n'oublierais. Jamais. Même si je sais qu'elle n'en- que tu n'en a pas garder un très bon souvenir.

Je me souviens que avait une robe blanche avec des fleures bleues dessus alors que dehors il pleuvait rendant ta robe légèrement transparente, que les larmes, tel les gouttes contre la fenêtre, striaient tes joues, et que malgré tout cela je te trouva belle, mignonne. A cette époque tu avait les cheveux court, mais cela faisait ressortir ton visage. Tu avait déjà ses grand yeux chocolat, profond, trop profond. Mais je me souviens aussi que ses yeux si profond étaient vide d'espoir.

Tu venait de perdre tes parents une semaine plus tôt, c'était normal que soit triste, mais a ce point! Tu tenait ton ours en peluche bleue assortit a ta robe si fort que ses petits yeux noir brillants ressortaient. Maintenant, ce détail me fait rire, mais a l'époque sa m'avait remplis de tristesse. De tristesse... La tristesse s'évapora rapidement et fit place a la jalousie. Pourquoi? Disons juste que j'avais l'attention de tout le monde. Mais toi tu es venu. Tu a bouleverser ma vie. Esmé ne venait plus me lever le matin avec un baiser sur la joue pour que ma journée se passe bien, Carlisle ne me demandait plus mon avis, il te la demandait a toi. Toi petite fille de 10 ans. Toi qui venait de débarquer. Moi j'étais encore seul. Par ta faute. Même Rosalie ne s'occupait plus de moi. Maintenant c'était toi sa poupée, elle t'habillait, te coiffait, te maquillait. Même si je ne lui ai jamais dis sa me plaisais qu'elle s'occupe de moi. Mais toi tu avait voler ma place, ma haine envers toi était immense, si bien que je ne t'avais jamais adresser la parole après ce premier jour où tu m'a dis « merci » d'avoir porter tes affaire dans ta chambre... Mon cœur s'était remplit de joie.

Puis s'en était finit, de la joie, de l'amitié, de la sympathie que je ressentais pour toi a cet instant. S'en était finit, tout ça, ça avait disparut pour laisser place a la jalousie. Je te détestais tant. Tu m'avait voler ma vie, la vie que j'avais construits avec Esmé et Carlisle, mes parents adoptif, sans oublier Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Tu m'avait tout voler, je ne te pardonnais pas... Du moins jusqu'à jour où tu as fugué. Au début j'ai cru que c'était encore un de tes stratagème pour attirer le regard sur toi, j'étais encore plus en colère contre toi. Mais quand on ta retrouver, tu était dans la foret et tu pleurais. Je me suis sentis misérable de t'en vouloir mais je t'en voulais quand même parce qu'a cause de toi, les autres étaient très inquiet. Alors j'ai vider mon sac, toute ces choses que je gardais au fond de moi depuis ton arrivé, je t'ai crier dessus sans aucune raison et tu m'écoutais, tu ne disais rien. Comme si tu acceptait toute mes remarque. Comme si tu me comprenait, tu comprenait que je t'en voulais pas vraiment a toi mais a toute l'attention que tu attirais. Comme si tu comprenait...

Ensuite je me souviens de t'avoir demander « pourquoi a tu fait ça » et tu m'avait répondu simplement que « tu ne voulais pas _me _déranger ». Les autres sont arriver a ce moment là,surement alerter par mes cris.

Tu ne peut pas savoir comment je m'en suis voulus, tu t'était enfuie par _ma _faute, parce que _j_'avais été désagréable avec _toi_. Ça ne pouvait etre que de ma faute étant donner que les autres étaient plus qu'heureux de ta présence,

C'est a partir de ce jour que j'ai été gentil avec toi, au début c'était juste te rattraper quand tu trébuchait, puis petit a petit ça a progresser, évoluer, comme mes sentiment a ton égard. Je t'aidais pour tes devoirs, on sortais ensemble... Ouais, bon, Ok pas de la manière que j'aurais voulus mais bon, au allais au cinéma voir les dernier film et tout au moins. On étais devenu les meilleur amis. Ça ne me suffisais pas.

J'ai compris que je ressentais pour toi plus que de l'amitié quand tu as amener ton premier petit ami a la maison.

C'était un dénommé Mike Newton et bien sur il était blond. Sa me rendais malade de voir ta main dans la sienne. Tu ne peut pas savoir comment c'était dur de me retenir pour ne pas lui arracher le cou quand il posait ses lèvre sur le tien devant _moi, _celui que tu considérait comme ton grand frère. Je peux m'empêcher d'espérer que tu n'est pas aller plus loin avec lui car une semaine plus tard il t'avait abandonner, ce que je n'aurais jamais fais si j'avais été a sa place

Ce fut _a moi _de te réconforter. D'ailleurs le lendemain, je ne me suis pas gêner pour aller le voir. Il a dut regretter de t'avoir jamais connu, le pauvre.

Et maintenant on est là, six ans après ce premier jour. Le premier jour où j'ai commencer a voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez.

Bon j'ai assez raconter ma vie pour le moment je crois... Je suis malade, c'est grave ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais enfin, ça soulage quand même. Ah, j'ai faim.


	3. Insomnie et jalousie

**Titre:** **L**e journal intime d'**E**dward **C**ullen

**Auteur: **DeviliSh aka CrazZy BunNy

**Sources: **Twilight/Fascination

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Couples: **Les couples normaux

**Disclamer:** Je ne possède pas Twilight …Ni Edward…Malheureusement d'ailleurs .Ils sont tous a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**_Réponces aux reviews:_ **

**Naikyy: **Si ta faim... Mange du chocolat, mieu! Mange Edward xDD Ouais, ça veut dire qu'ils sont plus grand, tu as bien compris :D Merciii Je suis heureuse que ma Fic' te plaise. J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant après ce chapitre...

**Praes: **Ouep ils sont humain! Nan! Je ne le fais pas souffrir, je le manipule seulement xD Heureuse que mon idée te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

**Eclipselunaire: **Merci ça fait super plaisir que mon idée vous plaise, parceque c'est mon but premier xD

**Justine:** Merci! Mais arrète je vais rougir . Bon déjà y'a un chapitre là il va falloir se contenter de ça jusqu'au prochain.

**Elveleie: **Merci pour tout ces compliment ça me donne envie de continuer :) tu as la réponce a ta question donc... Nan en fait, a la base j'allais faire plusieur « jours » disons dans un chapitre. Jparle de jour mais en fait pas forcément il aurait tout aussi bien écrire plusieur fois dans une même journée. Je sais pas si tu comprends... En tout cas la suite est là et j'espère que tu l'apréciera.

**Ngazidja: Merci :) **ben c'était fait expret. C'est le but du journal intime, ça fait plaisir que tu ressente ce que je voulais retranscrire xD (genre la meuf...)

**Nat-Chan: **Danke meine Freudin xD voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plairaaas!!

**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK:** J'adore ton pseudo xD Merci pour ta review! 

**Simklob : **Merciiiiiiiii!! Je vais faire un éffort et faire plus long... Je vais essayer, je promet rien. 

**Amy: **Il est écrit dans le résumé (All human) ce qui signifie qu'ils sont tous humain en effet, et j'ai éditer le chapitre et on peut savoir a présent qu'il écrit 6 ans après les évenements qu'il comte par conséquent lui a 18 ans et Bella est censée en avoir 16. Voilà j'espère que c'est plus clair maintenant :) 

**Lollie.fleur : **Quel honneur tu me fait là! Jsuis toute émue xD Nan sérieux, merci. Voilà la suite donc :D

**Arya15: **Merci. Bon je répète donc ce que j'ai dis a Amy: j'ai éditer le chapitre et on peut savoir a présent qu'il écrit 6 ans après les évenements qu'il comte par concéquent lui a 18 ans et Bella est censée en avoir 16.

* * *

_**Commentaire de l'auteur:**_

WOA!! 11 review! Chuis trop contente là. Vous me gatter c'est pas possible!

Bon j'ai l'impréssion que vous avez du mal avec l'age des perso donc j'explique. C'est vrai qu'au début je n'ai pas étée très explicite quant à ce point mais je em suis corrigée par la suite et j'ai donc spécifiée qu'il y avait 6 ans d'écard entre le moment où Edward écrit et le moment où il vOit Bella pour la première fois. De plus, étant donner qu'Edward avait 12 ans a ce moment là et Bella 10, ça fait qu'a présent il a 18 ans et elle 16 :D voilà j'espère que je vous ai éclairer. Donc voici le 2ème chapitre. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira. Le chapitre précédent était en fait pour expliquer d'où ils viennent tout les deux et tout et là on entre dans le vif du sujet. Je ne ouvais décemment pas marquer flash back car c'est un journal intime et on n'écrit pas trop ce genre de chose dans un journal intime, or je tien a garder cet esprit intuitif et naturel que l'on a quand on écrit dans son cahier et tout (fin jparle mais jfais qu'immaginer vu que j'ai jamais eu de journal intime moi ...) Par contre un moment il y a écrit "tu sais" sans rien a la fin. C'est normal, vous comprendrez. Si c'est pas le cas site le moi

Bon j'arrète de parler. Ah j'oublais! Le prochain chapitre il est soit pour demain (vendredi) soit pour lundi ou dimanche.

Bonne lecture! (je sais c'est court... désolé)

* * *

_Lundi 14 avril 2008 _

_23h15_

Ah! J'arrive pas a dormir! C'est de ta faute Bella, c'est pareil depuis un an, tu hante mes nuits et mes jours, a chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, c'est ton visage qui m'apparait, comme s'il était graver sur mes paupière. Même dans mes rêves c'est pareil, mais souvent je ne rêve pas, je ne cesse de faire des cauchemars, des cauchemars où tu t'éloigne de moi, ta main dans celle d'un autre , d'un dont je ne vois pas le visage, tu t'éloigne dans ta robe blanche et tu agite la mains an disant « au revoir, grand frère ». Ce n'est ni le fait que tu t'éloigne, encore moins avec un autre qui me fait me lever en sursaut, couvert de sueur -non tout cela, je sais que je n'y peut rien changer, du moins pour le moment-ce qui me chagrine tant, c'est que tu m'appelle encore grand frère. Pas Edward, « grand frère ». Tout a l'heure encore, quand tu m'a demander le pain tu a ponctuée ta phrase avec ces deux mots. Comme si tu me rappelait que ce que je ressent pour toi est mauvais. Je me suis encore une fois dégouté.

Je me sens si coupable. Peut-être que si je ne m'étais pas comporter avec toi comme ton grand frère, on aurait pu être... Non je ne dois pas penser ça. Tu avait besoin de moi en tant que frère, j'ai donc été ton grand frère. Aurait-tu voulut que je sois quelqu'un d'autre tu me l'aurais dit non? C'est que tu ne m'aime pas comme moi je t'aime... Pourtant je le veux tellement. J'ai tant rêver d'être a la place de ce Mike Newton (qui a le nez de travers maintenant)...

Je sais qu'on dirais un amoureux transit, mais ne le suis-je pas?

Tu sais

_Mardi 15 avril 2008_

03h00

Quel idiot! Je me suis endormi sur mon bureau. San même te cacher! Que ce serait-il passer si quelqu'un était venu?

Bon je vais dormir dans mon lit. Je ne veux pas avoir de courbatures.

_  
Mardi 15 avril 2008_

12h05

Je vais le tuer! Qui? Crowley bien sur! Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas?! C'est lui qui est venu te demander a sortir samedi a coté de moi y'a pas cinq minute!

Mais toi, toi comment a tu pus accepter. N'a tu donc pas vu la tristesse...Non! L'anxiété que je ressentais en attendant ta réponse? L'aurait tu fait expret? Si tel était le cas, pourquoi? Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi! Je ne méritais pas ça.

Je ressens tellement de haine a cet instant que mes mains tremble. A un tel point que j'ai du mal a relire ce que je viens tout juste d'écrire.

J'hallucine! Je pleure! Ça n'aurait pas été le cas si j'avais su que Crowley t'aimait vraiment. J'aurais respecter ton choix si j'avais été persuadé que je n'aurais pas a rassembler les morceaux brisés de ton cœur.

Je n'irais pas en cour cet après midi.


	4. Camping et Déclaration Part one

**Titre:** **L**e journal intime d'**E**dward **C**ullen

**Auteur: **DeviliSh aka CrazZy BunNy

**Sources: **Twilight/Fascination

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Couples: **Les couples normaux

**Disclamer:** Je ne possède pas Twilight …Ni Edward…Malheureusement d'ailleurs .Ils sont tous a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**_Réponces aux reviews:_ **

**Praes: **Ho ho! Tu touche un point sensible là! XD toute tes propositions sont envisageable... en gros tu verra ça plus tard dans l'histoire jeux pas te spoiler le truck (fin y'a pas grand chose a spoiler mais bon)

**simklob: **Merciii! Je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire j'espère que c'est suffisant en sachant qu'il y en a qui écrivent 3 milles fois mieux que moi xD Bella... Elle est assez aveuglée par ses sentiments disons en ce moment. Pour la taille, franchement le truck c'est que comme c'est un journal intime il écrit pas forcément toujours des romans c'est pour ça xD et j'ai pas forcément les idées quand j'écris pour que ça fasse plus long. Donc oui je suis coupable uu

**Silly Ella: **Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Pour ta requête, en fait j'i pensée que comme il sais déjà comment s'est passé sa journée et tout il a pas besoin d'écrire. Je pense que le journal intime c'est plus pour déballer ses sentiments... Tu me dis ton point de vue aussi, ça m'intéresse. Si tu pense que je devrais plus mettre sa vie dis le moi je ferais mon possible :D **Eclipselunaire: **Ouais, c'est ça il s'est endormit! xD Tu as raison il faut qu'on voit plus la famille là. J'avais pas remarquer que je les avaient pas beaucoup incruster a l'histoire... --' On va y remédier t'inquiète pas ;)

**Amy:** hum hum, t'es pressée dit donc xD Je fais ce que je peux pour ta vous faire trop attendre. Tu remarquera que Je suis dans les temps quand même hein uu J'ai pas pu poster Vendredi Dsl Fin bon voilà le 4ème chapitre quand même :D

**justine: **Hmm... Ton idée est intéressante, je vais y penser. Mais je sais pas... Vu que le titre c'est « le journal intime d'Edward Cullen » je sais pas si je devrais faire ça... Je vais soumettre ton idée a un vote xD

**naikyy: **Ouais ta vue je suis méchante avec lui hein? Je le fais pas exprès en plus... Ouais on va tous se les faire --' nan c'est pas vrais hein ' Tyler c'est le dernier... Je suis en train de réfléchir sérieusement a changer ma fanfic' de rate... y'aura peut-être du lemon ...Fin bon on véra ça plus tard

**Ellora:** Ben tu verra bien :D

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur: **Bon voilà le 4 ème chapitre ,j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En passant je soumet l'idée de Justine au vote. Est-ce que vous pensez que je devrais faire le journal intime de Bella? A vous de voter a vous de choisir :D

Il est plus long je crois...

Ce chapitre est divisé en deux parce que j'avais la flème uu

Sur ceux bonne lecture! Et envoyez moi encore plein de Revieew j'aime en manger xDD OMG! Jsuis grave. Ok jme tais uu

* * *

_Jeudi 17 avril 2008 _

_17h45_

Deux jours. Deux jours... Ça fait Deux jours que je ne t'ai pas adresser la parole. Je n'ai aucune idée quant a la manière dont je m'y suis pris mais j'ai réussis. Je suis un masochiste. Je souffre. J'ai envie de te parler pourtant, mais ma rancune envers toi est trop grande actuellement, si je te parle je ne ferais que te brailler dessus et je ne veux pas que nos relations se dégradent de cette manière. J'ai bien assez de mal a ne pas t'adresser la parole, je ne veux pas que _tu_ ne me l'adresse plus.

Tu sais ce que m'a demander Emmett ce matin ? « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Bella? Elle est bizarre depuis mardi » Ça m'a fait rire. Un moment j'ai même espérer que c'était de ma faute. Je suis égoïste que veut-tu? J'ai espérer que tu te sente mal vis a vis de moi. Mais c'était stupide, pourquoi t'en ferait-tu pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'aimait n'est-ce pas ?

Bon! Aujourd'hui on va aller camper jusqu'à samedi matin, ça me permettra de relaxer un peu. Je dois faire mes devoirs en attendant...

_Jeudi17 avril 2008_

_21h11_

Voila! J'ai finis mes devoirs. C'est l'heure de partir apparemment. J'entends Esmé qui nous appelle tous en bas.

_Vendredi 18 avril 2008_

_04h36_

Une Torture. C'est une torture! Carlisle, pourquoi me faire ça? Pourquoi t'a t-il mit dans la _même_ tente que moi ? Je suis seul d'habitude. _Seul. _Tranquille.

J'arrive -bien sur- pas à dormir. J'ai peur que, si je ne me contrôle plus, je te saute dessus pendant ton sommeil. Et tu ne facilite pas les choses, loin de la. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que tu porte ce pyjama qui t'arrive a peine au dessous du genoux. Tu veux me tuer?

Je n'ai pas arrêter de t'observer. Tu es si belle quand tu dors, sa en devient de la torture. De la _véritable_ torture, si tu voit ce que je veux dire.

Je ne t'ai toujours pas adresser la parole.

Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille dormir par contre...

_Vendredi 18 avril 2008_

_18h15_

Aujourd'hui fut une journée exceptionnel...En partie. Carlisle nous a emmené près d'un cascade. C'était très beau. En bas de la cascade il y avait comme un lac ou il y avait des poissons. Jasper a jeter Alice dedans avant de s'y jeter lui même. S'était hilarant la tête que faisait Alice, elle ne s'y était pas attendu et elle a rouspéter tout le reste de l'excursion contre Jasper en lui disant qu'elle se vengerait, je ne veux même pas savoir comment elle compte se venger.

Emmett nous a fait un barbecue improvisé, et à la fin on a manger des marshmallows autrement dit nous nous sommes amuser,tous. Sauf toi. Tu est rester a l'écart, jamais tu ne m'a regarder ou alors je ne l'ai pas vus ce qui est peu probable car je n'arrêtais pas de te regarder moi. Pas une seul fois tu m'a adresser la parole comme si tu avait honte de quelque chose. Les anges ne devraient pas avoir honte.

Ensuite Emmet et Rosalie nous ont ramener dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. C'était une sorte de praire où il y avait des fleure de saison. L'herbe y était verte (tu t'en fiche mais je voulais le dire) et la prairie était divisé en deux par un ruisseau, celui de la cascade en déduisis-je. Nous somme rester là bas toute le reste de l'après-midi. Alice avait éssayer de jeter Jasper a l'eau mais comme il était plus grand et surtout plus fort, elle n'a pas réussis, et nous somme rentré il y a environs dix minute avec une Alice boudeuse, un Jasper en train de rire, un Rosalie collée a son mari, et les parents en arrière.

Zut il y a quelqu'un qui ouvre la fermeture de la tente.

_Vendredi 18 avril _

_21h06_

WOA! Juste woa. _Woa_. Woa. _**Woa**_!!

Comment je peux décrire ce que je ressent? Je ne suis meme pas sure de pouvoir trouver les mots qui puissent montrer a quelle point je suis heureux, là, maintenant.

J'ai encore cette sensation sur les lèvres. Bon reprenons du début.

Quand je t'ai cacher au fond de mon sac de couchage, tu es entrée. Pas toi Bella. Oui bon tu t'appelle aussi Bella mais moi je parle de la vraie Bella, celle en chair et en os.

Bref donc tu es entrée, je m'étais lever pour sortir mais tu m'a arrêté en me tenant par le poignet. Je m'étais retourner pour te demander ce que tu me voulait. Tu ne pas répondue, tu m'a seulement regarder dans les yeux. Tu t'es mordue la lèvre comme pour délibérer si ce que tu allait faire était juste ou pas. Ensuite le temps s'était comme ralentit. Je t'ai vue fermer les yeux. Tu t'es raprochée, mis sur la pointe des pied... Puis -Oh, mon dieu!- tu m'a embrassée. _Tu m'a embrassée! _C'était comme dans mes rêve. Comme si mon corps avait attendu ce moment toute ma vie.

Au début je suis rester gelé, pétrifié. Je ne savais même pas si s'était vrai ou si s'était une quelconque blague de mon cerveau m'aurait fait... mais quand j'eus compris que ce n'était pas le cas je te rendis le baiser avec toute l'amour que je ressentais pour toi.

Il vint le moment ou nous dûmes nous séparer pour ne pas mourir asphyxier. Nos yeux sont rester scotché un moment puis t'es retournée et tu as rougit

* * *

**_...A suivre..._**

* * *


	5. Camping et déclarationPart TwO

**_Réponses aux reviews:_ **

**Kiwoui:** Merci pour ta review et voilà le new chapitre :D

**Praes:** voilà le nouveau chapiiitre j'espère qu'il te plaira. Amicalement Rei-chan xD tu avait donc raison pour le « esk'elle l'appelle grand frère pour se rappeler que ce qu'elle fait c'est mal »

**Melyne:** ...Il est humain aurait-il été vamp' il n'aurait pas pu dormir de plus c'est notifié dans le résumé

**Simklob:** Ben de toute façon c'était obligé qu'il finissent ensemble jpense nan? Heureuse de te rendre heureuse :D C'est pas grave si tu peut pas m'aider xD j'ai déjà pris ma décision tu en verra la teneur tout à l'heure :D

Justine: Ton idée a été mis au vote ils ont décidé pour un PDV Bella (donc journal de Bella aussi) voilà le nouveau chapitre.

**Silly Ella:** J'espère que ma suite te plaira. De rien j'essaie de m'améliorer avec vos critiques et vos conseils et ce que vous voulez xD ça rends les choses plus facile. Enjoy!

**Naikyy:** --' Naikyy, pourquoi tant de haine? Que t'ai-je fais? Ouais bon je dramatise un peu là. Merci de trouver mon histoire _Mignon. _Tu pense aussi que ça serait bien du lemon? XD ah! Jme sens pas prète psychologiquement pour faire du lemon. Nah mais nimp' moi --' Enjoy!

**Elveleie**: La suite la suiiite la voilà :D Ben je suis en train de délibéré avec moi-même sit je dois y mettre » autre chose » justement... auquel cas je dois changer le rating... Excuse moi pour l'attente ...--' **Love-Love-Me:** D'acc' je ferais PDV de Bella :D Je ferais de mon mieux! **Amy:** ouais ben là je me suis pas pressée --' fin bon il est là quand même! Enjoy **Arya15**: Pas encore elle va l'être dans ce chapitre normalement. Les explications et tout le tralala. Ca m'ennuie ce genre de chapitre donc j'espère m'en sortir mais bon faudra pas m'en vouloir si jle rate hein. Hmm... Je sais pas... Moi je comptais faire la suite du PDV de Bella dans son journal. Fin bon tu me dira ce que tu en pense surtout!

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur: **...Je suis nulle je sais je vous ai fais beaucoup attendre. Gomen (désolé) N'empêche voilà je chapitre. Me tuez pas!

Donc ce chapitre sera dans le POV de Bella, autrement dit nous allons nous introduire dans son journal intime, il s'appelle Roméo son journal, pas Edward. J'en avais un peu assez d'écrire a la 2ème personne du singulier alors voila!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Journal intime De Bella Cullen (Roméo)_

_Vendredi 18 avril 2008 _

_17h45_

Oh mon dieu! J'arrive pas a croire en ce qu'il m'est arrivé il y quelque heure! Il m'a embrassé! Ok, techniquement c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé mais il me l'a rendu. C'est encore mieux non?

Quand on s'est séparé (j'ai faillis m'évanouir a cause de mon manque d'oxygène) je m'étais sentis sentis bizarre. Et si il ne m'aimait pas?

Là j'ai voulus sortir de la tente mais il m'a retenu, m'a prit le visage entre ses mains si douce et il m'a murmurer un « pourquoi » dans l'oreille -Bien sur j'étais rouge comme les pivoines-

Je me suis reculée un peu. Je ne comprenais pas sa question. « Pourquoi » quoi? Comme s'il avait lut mon incompréhension dans mon esprit il reformula.

« Pourquoi avoir accepter Tyler? »

Sa question m'avait surprise. Évidemment, la réponse était simple non? Je lui dis que je m'étais sentis seule, j'étais triste quand je voyais les autres filles lui tourner autour, jalouse même, que, de toute manière il était impossible qu'il puisse m'aimer étant donné qu'il me considérait comme sa sœur et que j'étais bien trop inintéressante pour qu'il s'intéresse a moi. Son expression, un mélange de tristesse et de colère me surpris. Sur le moment je n'avait pas saisit ce qu'il avait mais après qu'il m'eut interdit de dire que j'étais inintéressante je compris. Ensuite il m'explicat qu'il m'avait aimer dès le premier. Ce jour où il pleuvait tant.

Sa déclaration me surprit, je m'étais attendu a tout mais pas à ça. Je me souvenais parfaitement bien de son comportement a mon égard. Alors je lui ai demander pourquoi il s'était comporter comme ça, il m'a dit qu'il avait été jaloux de moi -De _moi- _Pour l'attention que je recevais de la part des autres de la famille. J'avoue avoir été choquée, je n'avais rien fais pour mériter son courou ,ça n'avait pas été moi qui demandais de l'attention d'ailleurs ça m'avait ennuyée de jouer la poupée Barbie a longueur de journée. Il m'avait dit qu'il savait et qu'il s'en voulait, en ajoutant par la suite, qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir laisser seule, de ne pas avoir vu ce que je ressentais pour lui etc... Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la suite...

Dit Roméo, je devrais te renommer non? Je veux dire maintenant que j'ai Edward...?

Je suis sur qu'il a aussi un journal intime, il cherchait a cacher quelque chose tout a l'heure quand je suis entrée dans la tente... Il faudrait que je lui demande.

_Journal intime D'Eward Cullen (Bella)_

_Samedi 19 avril 2008_

_15h 59_

Tu n'y est pas aller!

Ça veut dire que tu m'aime vraiment?

Tu sais hier soir quand tu dormait, je t'ai observé (ben ouais je me suis levé vers 2 heure et demi, alors évidemment je savais pas quoi faire). Je savais que tu parlais pendant ton sommeil pour avoir dormis dans la même chambre que toi des millions de fois, mais d'habitude je ne comprenais pas ce que tu disais, mais là tu a murmurer clairement mon prénom, comme si tu voulait que je l'entende, comme si tu était consciente que je t'observais. Tu ne peut pas savoir comme j'en fus heureux. C'avait été comme si un ange... -Pourquoi "comme si"?- Tu était un ange et tu avait dit mon prénom dans ton sommeil. Le domaine des rêves, de l'imagination. Tu rêvait de moi! Jamais tu n'avait encore dit le nom De Crowley ou bien de Newton dans ton sommeil a ma connaissance. Mais tu avait dis le _mien_. Mon prénom. Oh mon dieu! Comme le bonheur m'avait envahit a cet instant.

J'ai écouter encore plus attentivement ce que tu disais mais tu n'avait pas parler pendant plusieurs minutes d'affilée ce qui me fit perdre espoir, puis tout d'un coup sortit de nul par un « je t'aime ».

Mon cœur s'était arrêté une minute puis avait commencé a battre a coup redoublé. Je suffoquais. Suffoquais de bonheur? Suffoquais de plaisir? Suffoquait d'amour? Je ne sais pas...Peut-être les trois ensemble.

Ensuite je ne me rappelle de rien si ce n'est que je me suis retrouvé ce matin dans mon matelas.

* * *

**_A_**lors? _**C**_omment vous trouvez? _**B**_ien? **_N_**ull? _**J**_e continu ou j'arrête?

* * *


	6. Réveil tardif

**_Réponses aux reviews_ **

**simklob: **T'inquiète pas je m'ennuie alors je continue **xD** Voilà donc la suiiite. J'espère que ça va te plaire

**Fairyfaum: **Merci **:D** Isabelle: Ho! comme Isabella. T'inquiète pas je continue **:D**

**Praes:** Bien sûr que je continu attend uu sankyou Pour ta revieeew (Jveux lire la suite de ta fic **xD**)

**Silly Ella: **Merci **:D** Je ne vous laisserais pas voyons. Jvous zaime trop pour ça **xD**

**Justine: **voilà la suiiite. T'inquiète pas je le continue **;)** T'es fan de ma fic? **Ôo'** Voilà qui est étrange jtrouve que des fois j'écris que dla...tu m'excuse hein... que dla merde... Fin bon. Jt'adore, t'assure trop! Alors comme ça j'ai une fan? Ca fait plaisir **xD**

**Naikyy:** Suremment... si je m'en tien a mes idées, elle va le renommer Edward... mais j'ai trop la flème d'écrire toujours a la 2ème personne du singulier c'est chiant des fois. Merci pour ta review jtadoreuh **xD **

**Eclipselunaire: **Je la continue t'inquiète pas... Donc voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira **:D** et Merci pour ta review

**Toxiic.Cherry: **Jdr ton pseudo'** :****O **sankyou pour avoir prit la peine de reviewer (ça se dit ça ?) **:D** Donc voilà la suite

**Kiwoui: **Ben en fait elle était censée sortir avec Tyler Crowley le samedi mais elle y est pas aller alors Edward il est content. Merci pour ta review et j'espère t'avoir éclairer . Si ta d'autre questions n'hésite pas **;)**

**edwardbella4E:** Woa** Ô.o' **Violent** xD **nan jrigole. Jcontinue jcontinue. Doucement, certes mais je continue et j'espère que ça va te plaire **:D**

**Elveleie : **Bah! S'était une question rhétorique tu sais. Je continuerais cette fic' même si y'a personne qui lis... fin bon jdis ça mais jpourais pas la continuer pendant les grande vac (et moi c'est la semaine prochaine, tu voit psk jvé pas en cour après mon conseil de classe) **OO'** te tue pas! Je continue. La preuve! Ouais Roméo Rocks!

**Amy: **Merci! La tite sotte continue (en plus c'est vrai hein que je suis sotte, pas forcément pour ça mais en général même) Merci pour ta review. **:D**

**Vilylia:** Heureuse que ça te plaise **:D** voilà la suiiite. Thx pour ta reveiw!

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:**

Woa! Vous aimez donc tant que ça lire dla bouz**Z**'? De toute façon je continue u.u Vous aimez pas vous lisez pas c'est simple **xD** Fin bon en même temps jvous comprends ça fait attendre le temps que Breaking Dawn sorte... èh En fait vous avez vus L'affiche Officiel du film? Si oui, Vous le trouvez comment? Moi, perso Jle trouve extra, même Robert il est bo dedans **xD** Il a l'air bien le film. Han! Et le trailer! « how old are U? » « 17 » « how long are you 17? » A while » J'ai appris par coeur tout le texte fin toute le trucks quoi (jlé regarder au moins une bonne douzaines de fois) **xD**

Fin bon pour en revenir a la fic. En commençant cette fic' jpensais pas que ça plairait autant, j'mattendais a avoir genre deux trois review's par chap' mais là! 16! Woa! Jsais pas quoi dire quoi jvous adore! Keep on reading my shit please.

Ah et pour les uptate, jvé éssayer de garder un rythme constant d'un chapitre par semaine (c'est pas sur que j'y arrive, des fois j'en mettrais deux ou trois pas semaine) Dite moi aussi ce que vous pensez a ce sujet. Je suis a votre disposition dans la limite de mes possibilités **xD**

* * *

_Journal intime de Bella Cullen ( Roméo/ Edward)_

_Samedi 19 Avril 2008_

_08 h16_

Mon dieu Roméo! Tu ne devinerait jamais ce qui m'ai arrivé!

Je suis un peu stupide là, évidemment que tu sais ce qu'il m'est arrivé étant donné que tu n'es qu'un élément de mon cerveau... Tu me sers a me vider la tête en fait, ça me détresse, et je suis plus calme devant les autres. C'est ce que j'ai remarquée.

Bref! Donc ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée dans mon sac de couchage, j'ai remarquée qu'il y avait un poid sur moi. Pas un poids, genre un poids moral. Non, un vrai poids, comme si quelqu'un avait poser son livre sur votre couette. Quand j'ai réussis a ouvrir les yeux j'ai vu une masse de cheveux cuivrés. Edward a dormit sur moi!

J'étais tellement gênée je ne savais même pas quoi faire. Je suis restée une demi heure au moins sans bouger. J'ai observer son torse se lever et s'affaisser a mesure qu'il dormait, ce fut ressourçant.

Puis il a commencer a bouger.

Il avait la tête sur mon ventre, ainsi quand il a bouger sa tête est automatiquement venu se loger dans un endroit plus confortable, a savoir ma poitrine.

Je sais que j'étais toute rouge. Je savais aussi que tu ne faisait pas exprès, alors je ne t'en voulais pas.

J'ai commencée a te caresser les cheveux sans même m'en rendre compte. Tu as émit un drôle de bruit et j'ai arrêter. Je ne voulais pas que tu réveil maintenant et que soit conscient d'être ou tu était.

Je me suis dégagée en faisant attention a ne pas te réveiller. Je savais qu'Emmett était debout- Il se réveillait toujours très tôt – Alors je suis allée le chercher et il ta mit dans ton sac de couchage.

Bon, je vais aller prendre un petit déjeuner a présent. J'ai faim.

_Journal intime Bella (Edward) _

_Samedi 19 Avril 2008_

_12h00_

Tu dors beaucoup dit donc. Il est Midi et tu t'es même pas encore réveillé. C'est a se demander ce que tu faisait hier soir . Pourtant on s'est coucher en même temps...

_Journal intime Bella (Edward)_

_Samedi 19 avril 2008_

_16h15_

Ah il était temps! Tu viens de sortir de la tente et ta encore une tête endormit. Tes cheveux sont encore en batailler, t'es encore en... Heum, en caleçon. ( je suis sure que si on cassait un œuf sur mon visage il cuirait en ce moment)T'as pas a te déshabiller pour dormir non? Ça existe les pyjamas. Pourquoi t'en met pas? Tu veux ma mort?

Naaan viens pas. J'étais bien, toute seule a coté de cet arbre.

* * *

_**Voila un autre chapitre de bouclé! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D**_

* * *


	7. Séparation Et Adieu

_**Reviews**_

**fairyfaum: **Je sais... Ils sont courts! Ca me soule mais j'arrive pas a les faire plus longs. Fin bon J'ose espérer que celui-ci l'est quand même. Je suis consciente que le chapitre précédent était de la bouzz' mais il servait a bien faire contraste avec celui-ci.

**Momiji33:** Je sais, je sais. Me tue pas! C'est court. Et jveux pas que tu meur hein è.é J'avais pas d'idée et jvoulais poster un chapitre alors voilà xD Fin bon là l'inspiration m'est revenue! (Merci la télosh')

**Lila:** Merci! Merci aussi pour ta review!

**Justine:** Mercii! Tu me soutiens beaucoup et j'aprécie :D voilà le 6ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il te plaira...

**Elveleie:** Ouais je sais c'était court... Très court. J'espère m'être rattrapée avec celui-ci il est plus long.

**Silly Ella:** Ah? Tu trouve ça drôle toi? XD C'est zarb. Fin bon. Pour Emmet... Je sais pas si ça sera possible... Si peut -être dans les chapitre a venir mais là non... Dsl

**Ngazidja:** Thx pour ta review!

**Praes:** Oui! C'est court! J'ai vus soupir Chui trop null Je sais uu. Quelle rapport avec des gens qui danse Oo'' Ouep c'est Em'-san Qui l'a ranger xD Il voudrait bien se fiche de sa tronche a Edward mais il a pas le temps... Tu comprendra pourquoi.

**Kiwoui:** De rien :D ça me fait plaisir de servir a quelque chose d'utile --'

**simklob:** Merci! xD J'espère que tu continuera D'aimer...

**Paoline:** Super! C'est le but recherché. L'originalité. Ah! Sankyou for youre Review! (woa ça rime xD)

**naikyy:** Ah? La dernière phrase elle est pas super drôle pourtant... Fin bon. Merci pour ta reviiiew! Ça me fait super plaisir! Voilà la suiiite!

**Arya15:** Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours :D Je suis assez fière de la manière dont je décrie leurs actions en effet uu ( la meuf qui se jette pas des fleurs hein xD)

**Amy:** XD en te lisant j'ai l'impression d'avoir Alice devant moi je sais pas pourquoi! Fin bon! Je sais pas si je peux écrire d'avantage... J'essaierais, promis! Ben jsuis une sotte spa dma faute hein uu'

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:**

Heum! Ouais je sais c'était court le chapitre précédent! M'en voulez pas. Je suis consciente que c'était nul mais c'était juste pour montrer comment elle était heureuse Bella et tout. En gros pour le contraste avec ce chapitre. Psk C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressent à mon sens!

J'ai un peu modifier après le(ou la je sais pas xD) review de Praes (thx for youre help :D)

* * *

_Journal intime De Bella (Edward)_

_Lundi 20 avril 2008_

_20h30_

Oh mon dieu! Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi me faire ça? On venais tout juste d'être ensemble. Çà n'est pas juste!

On n'a même pas encore eu le temps de nous montrer a quelle point on s'aimait, et déjà je dois m'en aller?

Non! _Non_! Je ne peux pas accepter ça!

Et puis, qui c'est cette... Leanna?

Pourquoi est-elle venue, juste maintenant?

Elle dit être une parente. Si c'est le cas pourquoi ne pas s'être montrer avant? Elle l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûre.

Je ne veux pas te quitter alors que notre histoire viens tout juste de commencée.

Je n'ai même pas encore gouter a ta peau. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'humer ton odeur si divine Jusqu'à m'en lassée, quand bien même je doute que je puisse être a même de m'en lassée un jour. J'en ai marre.

_Journal intime D'Edward_

_Lundi 20 avril 2008_

_20h45_

Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi? _Pourquoi_! Seulement quand on venais tout juste de se déclarer notre amour!

J'ai essayer pourtant... J'ai essayer de la dissuader, de la persuader de ne pas te rapatrier en Californie... En _CALIFORNIE! _L'autre bout du continent!

Mais j'ai échouer.

Tu vas partir. T'éloigner de moi. Je ne te verrais plus. Jamais.

Voilà comment cette femme a changer mon avenir, qui pourtant aurait put être si lumineux, joyeux. Avec toi.

_Flash back_ (c'est stupide d'écrire ça sur une feuille mais je ne sais pas comment faire d'autre... Je ne suis pas une fille _moi_)

Nous venions de rentrés de notre weekend-end. Nous étions les dernier. Les parents et les autres étaient rentrés Samedi, mais nous avions demander a Carlisle si je pouvais rester avec toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il m'avait prévenu que nous aurions du mal a rentrer mais j'avais réussis a le persuader. J'avais toujours ma voiture.

Quand nous sommes entrés Esmé était en pleine conversation avec une femme. Elle avait les cheveux brun assez court, ils lui arrivaient au cou j'imagine, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup observée, j'étais occupé a... autre chose.

Elle s'est présentée en disant être Leanna, La fille de la sœur de ton père (**AN: ça embrouille hein?**). Elle a dit que sa mère et Charlie s'étaient vraiment beaucoup embrouillés et c'est pour cela que vous ne vous étiez jamais vu. Tu as nier. « Ton père était un homme bon et il ne se serais jamais brouillé avec qui que ce soit ». Pourtant Leanna semblait dire vrai.

Elle nous expliqua que la seule raison pour laquelle ça n'avait pas été sa mère qui était venue avait été parce qu'elle était souffrante et qu'elle n'allait surement pas vivre longtemps.

Tu ne parlait pas, j'imagine que tu devait prévoir ce qui arriverait après. En effet, elle a dit qu'elle était venue pour te chercher. Qu'elle avait a présent ta garde car tu n'avait pas tes 18 ans.

Tu n'avait toujours rien dit et je commençais a m'inquiéter, mais tu as explosé. Tu lui demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas venue six ans plutôt si elle tenait vraiment a te prendre. Pourquoi elle t'avait laisser être habituée a nous. Elle ne répondit rien.

Toute le salon était plongé dans un silence. Pas un silence confortable. Un silence avant la tempête. Tendu.

Comme personne ne parlait tu te leva et partit en courant dans ta chambre et je t'y ai suivis.

Tu t'es jetée sur ton lit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais moi même tellement bouleversé. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et t'ai bercer jusqu'à ce que tes pleurs s'estompent.

Plus tard, quand on est sortit de la chambre Esmé nous a annoncée que tu devais partir d'ici la fin de la semaine. Elle était triste, ça se voyait, elle te prenait vraiment pour sa fille, elle t'aimait.

Le pire s'était Rosalie je crois. Elle était inconsolable. Ça avait été elle qui prenait soin de toi depuis que était venue ici et maintenant tu devait t'en aller. Emmett essayait de la consoler mais sans trop de résultat.

Même Alice, qui d'habitude est imperturbable et toujours joyeuse, est effondrée. Elle est pensive, ne sourit même plus depuis une heure. Jasper est toujours prêt d'elle. J'aurais tant pouvoir être comme eux un jour. Un couple marié, heureux... Même si c'est plus trop le cas a présent.

Et dire qu'hier on était tous si heureux et insouciant.

J'ai l'impression que l'instant où tu partira mon cœur cessera de battre. Ça ne sera plus jamais pareil...

_Journal intime De Bella ( Edward ) _

_Vendredi 25 avril 2008_

_11h13_

Plus que deux jours... Je ne suis pas prête! Je ne le serais jamais. Comment veux-tu être prêt a quitter celui que tu aimes? Comment être prête a Quitter _tous_ ceux qu'on aime? Comment veux-tu que je sois prête pour quitter ma Famille pour aller vivre chez des gens qui se disent être mes seuls parents? Mes seuls parents a présent sont Esmé et Carlisle Cullen, personne d'autre!

Comment veut-tu que je sois prête pour ça? Que je sois prête a te quitter. Je ne te verrais plus jamais... Je ne le veux pas! Je veux seulement rester allongée dans tes bras. Tu serrer. Te sentir. T'aimer, simplement.

La vie est vraiment trop injuste! Pourquoi moi ?

Je n'ai pas été en cours toute la semaine. On a passer nos journées ensemble avec toi. Ces jours, je les garderais pour toujours dans ma mémoire. Ce sont des souvenirs si précieux pour moi...

Mardi nous sommes allés au parc pas loin de la maison. C'était joli et pour une fois le soleil était. Comme si lui aussi voulait me dire adieu... Nous étions restés a nous embrasser, nous câliner sur l'herbe verte. Nous avons profité de l'un des derniers moments qui nous restait.

Le mercredi nous sommes allés a la plage. Pas a La push, je n'y suis jamais retournée, même si Jacob Black a essayer mainte fois de me contacté, je ne voulais pas lui parler.

Le jeudi tu m'as emmené dans un parc d'attraction, nous y avons pris des milliers de photos. Je les garderais pour toujours...

Et aujourd'hui... Nous sommes restés a la maison, nous avons regarder des films ensemble. Avec la famille. Ma vraie famille... Je ne sais pas ce que nous ferons demain ou même cet après-midi. Je ne veux pas le savoir du moment que c'est avec vous.

_Journal intime Edward (Bella)_

_Dimanche 27 avril 2008_

_07h 30_

Tu viens de t'endormir. Tu ne voulait pas gâcher le peux de temps qui te restait avec nous. Je n'arrive pas a dormir. Comme d'habitude en quelque sorte. Mais ça n'est pas comme d'habitude. Demain... Dans quelque heures je ne te verrai plus. Je t'aurais perdu. C'est avec cette vision des choses que je reste éveillé, a te regarder dormir. Tu as l'air malade, des poches énormes sous les yeux, le teint terne. Même comme ça tu es belle. Tu porte vraiment bien ton prénom tu sais? Bella... Ma Bella.

Je devrais prendre des photos de toi endormis. Ça me ferait des souvenir a regarder quand je n'arriverais pas a dormir. Pendant les nuits comme celle-ci.

Hier tu m'as dit une chose qui m'a vraiment fait mal. Tu veux que je continu ma vie? Mais que serait ma vie sans toi?

Tu veux que me trouve une autre petite amie? Je n'en aurais jamais plus. Le moment ou tu partira scellera ma solitude. Pour l'éternité. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, je n'aurais personne. Mais toi, toi tu es libre de te trouver quelqu'un. Même si ça me tue rien que de t'imaginer avec un autre Mike Newton, je veux que tu soit heureuse. Et tu ne le seras pas avec moi, j'en suis conscient. Tu es jeunes, belle, intelligente. Tu te trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

Je vais prendre des photos.

J'ai pris une décision. Je n'écrirais plus. Jamais. Sauf si je te vois de nouveau. Ca n'a pas de sens que j'écrive mes souvenirs. Si ils ne sont pas avec toi, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

_Journal intime Bella (Edward)_

_Dimanche 27 Avril 2008_

_21h36_

Voila.

C'est maintenant que l'on se quitte. A tout jamais. Tu m'as dit que tu n'écrirais plus dans ton journal. Je ferais de même comme ça nous resterons liées en quelque sorte... En quelque sorte, car nous serons séparés tout de même. Rien ne changera ça.

J'espère vraiment que tu te trouveras quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas que tu reste solitaire par ma faute. On ne s'est quasiment pas aimer. Une semaine ne changera pas grand chose a notre histoire. Elle ne devait pas avoir lieu suremment, sinon pourquoi les dieux nous sépareraient maintenant?

A dieu

* * *

_**Ce n'est pas la fin. Ils ont juste arréter d'écrire. C'est tout. Y'aura la suite bientôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas :D**_

* * *


	8. Retrouvailles et craintes

_**Reviews**_

**Naikky**: Ouais je l'aime pas non plus! Elle fait des trucks trop méchant! Ouais mais moi j'ai jamais été forte pour ce genre de trucks. « La soeur au père de chez pas quoi ki ou koi » Fin bon voilà quoi!... Est-ce que je suis aussi prévisible? GOD! Y' une partie qui est très certainement vrai... après laquelle... xD Bon ben le voilà ton chapitre hein :D Enjoy!

**Silly Ella: **je sais! soupir j'aime pas les voir séparés! Fin bon la fin est heureuse normalement... Ben... J'immagine que oui, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensée en fait! Ah! Quelle auteur indigne! Fin bon voilà quoi! Ils sont a Forks, Washington xD

**Kiwoui: **Woa! Tu as les pensées très, très contradictoire dit moi... Heureuse que ça t'ai plu! Bon je vais essayer de faire plus long cette fois! Souaite moi bonne chance xD

** Amy:** ben... Merci a vous hein! Si vous étieaz pas là jcrois que l'histoire irait en cacahuète! Et puis ça fait plaisir de reçevoir des Review's ça me donne envie de continuer a écrire.. tapper plutôt xD Fin bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Et oui, normalement ce sera un Happy End! Voir même un super, Happy End... J'espère que je t'ai pas fais trop attendre...

**Simklob:** Ben je comprends hein! Mais comme tu l'as dit: si il n'y aurait pas de séparation ou quelque chose y'aurait pas eu d'histoire! Bref je ne vous torture pas longtemps non plus! Tu comprendra pourquoi...

**XxjustineblainxX:** Ben... Ils doivent se séparés pour mieux se retrouver dit toi :D Merci pour la review!

** Scotty:** (SkuzZ' moi hein mais t'es une fille ou un garçon? Psk par le net... jpeux pas trop savoir... ' mais vu ton pseudo tu doit être un garçon non? Excuse moi si je me trompe...) Huhu! Merci pour avoir prit la peine de riviewer ça fait plaisir! Voilà la suite! Enjoy!

**Puky: **Ouais... Fin nan... Fin tu véra bien xD' Merci pour la review!

**Arya15:** Je sais mais je ne voulais pas trop décrire. Je vous laisse imaginer xD (bonne excuse a la paresse n'est-ce pas?) Ils vont pas écrire pendant le moment où ils sont plus ensemble. Ca me fait plus de truck a raconter dans ce chapitre donc xD

**Praes:** Hoho! Merci pour m'avoir corrigée! J'ai lus ton chap' xD derien pour les com's sur ton blog. J'arrète le mien ça m'a souler! Merci pour ta review!

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:**

Yep yep le mooonde! Le ciel est... Gris le soleil... Ne brille pas, Mais je suis tout de même heureuse! Allez savoir pourquoi... ( C'est ptet de ta faute Naikyy...) Le Film se rapproche et ça me rends heureuse! Je suis vraiment une accroc je sais. Je sais aussi qu'on s'en fiche de ma vie. N'empêche je suis... EN VACANCE! Trop contente... Fin pas trop psk en fait jpourait pas aller a la Japan Expo jpourais pas vois X-Japan donc... Ça me soule mais bon! Voilà un nouveau chapiiiitre.

Ça m'a fait rire comme certaine (certain?) d'entre vous se méfie de Leanna. Je vous rassure elle est bien trop âgée pour espérer avoir une touche avec Edward et puis ils ne vont pas se voir beaucoup.

Quand a la relation Bella/ Edward, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour vous faire souffrir longtemps... Au fait dans le chapitre, a un moment Bella parle de donner a manger au poules. C'est une sorte de code. Celui ou celle qui découvrira ce que sa signifie aura un cadeauuu!

Et puis ce chapitre il sert un peu a rien...

Voilà j'en ai assez de raconter ma vie. Enjoy!

* * *

_Journal intime De Bella (Edward)_

_Jeudi 15 Juillet 2010_

_13h45_

Mon dieu! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas écris dans ce journal. J'avais presque oubliée ce que ça faisait de ce vider en exposant sa vie sur des pages immaculées. Presque oublier le plaisir de voir une page blanche devenir noir, bleue, rouge ou vert suivant la couleur utilisé pour écrire ce que je ressens. Tu m'a manqué tu sait Edward? Vous deux. Toi, mon journal et Edward. _Mon _Edward.

Je m'étais promis de ne pas écrire tant que l'on ne se reverrais pas. Une manière de se rester fidèle.

C'est justement pour ça que j'écris d'ailleurs aujourd'hui.

J'imagine que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je revienne si tôt, et pourtant si tard dans mon cœur.

Peut-être m'a tu oublié. Je comprendrais si c'était le cas, même si ça me ferait très mal. Oui si mal...

Je n'ai pas réussis a tenir ma promesse. Celle que je me suis faite, c'est-à-dire te rester fidèle.

Comprends moi, je me sentais si seule, si perdus. Alors quand Geoffrey m'a proposé de sortir avec lui ... Je n'ai pus qu'accepter. Je me suis sentis... Pas aimée -je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas- mais appréciée. Désirée. Comme quand j'étais avec toi.

Puis ça à été pareil avec Aaron, Karson... Et les autres.

Tu m'a toujours manqué. Oui tellement manqué. Pas un jour ne passait sans que je pense a toi ses deux dernière années. Pourtant je n'ai pas été capable de respecter la promesse.

J'ai changée. Je ne suis plus la gentille petite Bella, sage, douce... Tout ce que j'étais avant a changé. J'ai changée. Je suis devenue têtue, encore plus qu'avant. Je suis agressive. Comment me serais-je protégé sinon des coups incessant que je recevais de Leanna?

Cette femme. Jamais je ne l'ai aimé, mais il y a un an, à la mort de sa mère (paix a son âme), elle est devenue violente. Elle est plus vielle que moi qu'au moins une bonne dizaine d'années, ainsi elle se permettais de lever la main sur moi. Le seul moyen que j'avais c'était de devenir agressive et méfiante envers tout le monde.

Comme je t'ai dis j'ai changée. Beaucoup. J'ai succombé aux méfaits de l'alcool, Je ne faisais que de m'auto-détruire. Si tu voyais en quel état est mon avant bras tu serait furieux contre moi et tu te serait senti responsable étant donné qu'il y a ton prénom gravé là. Mais avais-je le choix? J'ai été arrachée a ma famille, mes amis. Ma vie. Comment pouvais-tu t'attendre a ce que je reste en un seul morceau?

A l'heure actuelle je suis dans l'avions pour revenir a Forks, mon _vrai _chez moi.

Elle m'a renvoyée de Californie parce qu'apparemment j'étais trop « chiante » pour rester avec elle.

Je ne suis même pas encore majeure mais elle s'en fichait bien. Et qui suis-je pour m'en plaindre?

En plus je n'aime vraiment pas le temps qu'il fait en Californie! Il y tellement différent de Forks, de l'endroit où _tu _es.

J'aimerais tellement que les deux ans où nous nous séparés n'ai rien changés a notre relation... Est-ce trop espéré que de croire que tu puisse encore m'aimer? Même après tout ce temps?

Si ça se trouve tu as quelqu'un d'autre. Si ça se trouve tu es déjà marié... Non Bella tu ne doit pas penser comme cela!

Mais pourtant... Si moi je n'ai pas réussis a tenir mes promesses pourquoi les tiendrais-tu? Je suis bien trop stupide de croire que tu puisse encore ne serait-ce que pensé a moi.

Mais tu avait dis que ne voulait personne d'autre! Mais... peut-être a tu compris que l'on ne se verrait plus jamais.

Et si tu avait changer de ton journal!? Non! Tu ne peux décemment pas faire ça... Mais je l'ai bien fais moi.

Tout d'un coup j'ai peur de revenir chez moi. Comme si je n'y avait plus ma place... je devrais peut-être aller au petit-coin pour donner a mangé aux poules... J'ai toujours la chose dans ma poche et personne ne remarquera rien... Vu que je suis couverte...

_Journal intime d'Edward (Bella)_

_Jeudi 15 Juillet 2010_

_19h 35_

Bella. Ma Bella. Tant d'année! Deux seulement mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des _siècle_.

Tu es revenue! Tu es revenue!

Mon dieu! Je n'arrive pas a y croire! Comment cela est-ce possible?

...

Un chose me tracasse pourtant... Tu était tellement froide. Tu ne m'a quasiment pas adresser la parole. Ton amour pour moi se serait-il fané? M'aurait-tu oublier?

Tu es devenue si belle. Encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, mais tu as toujours ses poches sous les yeux, toujours cette air hagard que tu avait le jour ou tu devait partir.

Tu dois avoir quelqu'un. Ce doit-être la raison de cette distance que tu garde entre nous. Tu m'as seulement prit la main bon sang!

Je suis blessé. Oui blessé! Je n'aime pas cette froideur. Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas être comme avant? Je voulais tellement te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te dire que je ne t'ai pas oublier. Te montrer que je t'aime toujours.

Je ne te plais peut-être plus. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû laisser pousser mes cheveux... Mais ils ne sont pas si long pourtant, ils m'arrivent seulement a la mâchoire. Presque comme Jasper.

Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait plus chez moi? Je n'ai pas tant changer d'après moi.

Oui tu as décidément quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je t'ai dis que tu pouvait continuer ta vie. C'est de ma faute.

De ma faute. Ma faute (**AN: en mode écho xD**)

Je suis tout de même si heureux. Je me languissais de te revoir, même une seconde, seulement pour rafraichir ma mémoire. Pour te voir changer. Et dieu! Tu as changée en effet. Tes cheveux sont plus long a présent, ils t'arrivent au bas des fesses, tes formes sont plus... Avantageux disons, tes traits sont devenues plus anguleux, plus mature.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un bout de ma vie. Je ne t'ai pas vue changer. Mais me serais-je habitué a ta beauté si ça avait été le cas? Je n'en suis pas sur.

Tu n'as pas seulement changer physiquement. J'ai remarquer que tu n'avait pas rougit une seul fois, même pas quand Emmett t'a dit qu'il te trouvait délicieuse ( ce qui est totalement faux. Tu es tellement plus que délicieuse). Tu as l'air moins hésitante, plus sur tes grades -j'ai eu l'impression que tu t'attendais a ce que l'on t'agresse ou quelque chose- , tu es aussi plus agressive et tu sais enfin dire non, Alice a été très surprise (elle ne s'attendait pas a ce que tu lui refuse son jeux préféré: poupée Bella).

C'est bientôt l'heure de diner... Je parie qu'Esmé va nous faire un festin. J'espère pouvoir te parler...

* * *

**Alors? **

**Commentaire?**

**Question?**

**Critique?  
**

* * *


	9. Regrets

**Reviews**

Silly Ella: Ouais, ils sont plus ensemble mais ils s'aiment --' c'est bête hein? Fin bon voilà le new chapter!

Alexe: Merci! Merci pour la review, les compliments tout! Enjoy!

Ngazidja: Ben, tu sais... il fallait que je la coupe un jour où l'autre alors je 'lai couper... peut-être trop top en effet... Merci pour le com'

Justine: Ah! Ma préf'! Merci de continuer a me lire, ça fait trop plaisir :D thx pour la review. Voilà le chapitre... 8 je crois xD

Paoline3: Merci pour la review et pour le compliment! Enjoy!

Naikyy: ben ouais tu me rends contente xD nan j'ai pas le cable moi jregarde sur le net et jdisais que j'avais hâte pour le film... Entier xD Ben, Bella elle était triste et tout donc c'est pour garder Edward a coté d'elle qu'elle a fait ça. Naaaan elle est vierge elle a juste eu beaucoup, beaucoup de petits copains . Sa virginité elle le gardait pour Edward, elle pensait déjà a revenir quand elle serait majeur. Ben non elle l'est pas encore, elle est née en septembre et ils sont en juin... jcrois... Merci pour la review! Kiiss.

Praes: Quelle chanson? Ô.o' Naan ça a rien avoir avec la drogue... Je ne pense pas que je vais la rendre droguée. Ça serait grave là OO' elle s'est en effet taillé. Ta trouver xD Bien sur Bella va finir avec Edward sinon ça serait plus une fanfic Twilight xD

rat-de-bibliothèque: Ben pourquoi? Ah a cause de tout ce qu'il ressent? Ouais j'avoue c'est vrai. Merci pour la review!

Kiwoui: Woa très contradictoire tu es padawan xD Ben j'ai dis que je voulais un trucks original. Si ça se fini mal tout de suite c'est plus drole. Merci pour ta review en tout cas! Enjooooy!

Arya15: woa! Ça te donne des insomnies? Ben désolée '... Le voilà le chapitre me tue pas! Je sais que j'ai été lente

Amy: thx for the Revieew!

Simklob:... Désolé j'étais pas au courant, la prochaine fois j'évite les truck en L xD Ouais ça va s'arranger... Mais quand j'en sais rien moi même j'imagine que dans le prochain chap'... En tout cas je sais que ça va bien se terminer l'histoire! Toi aussi t'aime bien Bella qui est sortit du droit chemin? XD Moi ça me fait tripper! Edward il va se sentir encore plus coupable! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de reviewer :D Non Edward a pas vu encore son tatoo fait maison!

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur: **

Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Merci a Silly Ella pour le 100ème com' ça fait plaisir! Jvous zaimes les gens. Praes, voilà ton cadeau, un nouveau chapitre! Enjoyez bien les gens!

Il est court là le chap' è.é jvous en ferais un plus long la prochaine fois, promis!

Au fait je pense faire une O.S. sur Twilight, avec Edward et Bella en vac' dites moi si l'idée vous plait onegaishimas' (S.V.P)!

* * *

_Journal intime de Bella (Edward)_

_Vendredi 16 juillet 2010_

_15h30_

Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout. Je suis sure que es dégouté mais c'est toi qui l'as voulue.

Flash back

j'étais dans ma chambre ce matin, je rangeais mes affaires dans ce qui avait été ma chambre il y avait deux ans.

Apparemment personne n'était entré ici depuis ce jour là. Il y avait toujours le même lit a baldaquin avec des roses en fer forgé (Le même lit que toi, nous les avions choisit ensemble quand j'avais 14 ans et toi 16), il y avait toujours les même rideaux aux mur. Il y avait même les poster de groupes que j'aimais dans le temps.

Malgré tout ça, je me sentais comme une étrangère. Tellement de chose avait changer. J'avais été tellement surprise de voir un enfant dans les bras d'Alice. Vous m'aviez remplacer, je le concevais,

je ne pouvais décemment pas vous en vouloir.

Des coups a la porte se firent entendre. J'avais tellement voulue que ce soit toi mais en même temps je redoutais cette confrontation.

Ouvrant la porte je te découvrit. Je ne t'avais pas vraiment observer depuis hier -j'avais eu peur de rencontrer ses yeux que j'avais tant aimé- et je suis frapper une nouvelle fois par ta beauté. Mes vagues souvenirs ne t'avait pas fait honneur. Ton visage abordait une expression... triste et inquiet. Je m'alarma tout de suite. Peut-être que Carlisle ne voulais pas de moi chez lui désormais.

Tu demanda a me parler et mes inquiétudes se dispèresèrent. J'accpeta et alla m'assoir sur mon ancien lit.

Pendant un instant tu semblât perdu dans tes pensées, puis tu te retourna vers moi et posa une question que je n'attendais pas.

-Pourquoi es tu si distante?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'étais attendus a tout sauf a ça. Sur le moment j'ai hésiter a répondre et tu l'a mal prit.

-Tu as quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça?, avait-tu dit

-Non! Non...

C'était pas comme si je mentais.

-Explique moi alors.

Comment aurais-je pu résister a ces yeux suppliants. On aurait dit que tu voulait que je te dise que j'avais été seule pendant deux ans et que je te revenais enfin... j'aurais aimer, mais je ne pouvais pas te mentir, tu méritait la vérité alors je t'ai raconter. Tout, absolument tout, puis je me suis enfuie en courant. Je ne pouvais pas voir la colère qui devait surement être dans tes yeux a ce moment là. Je ne voulais pas savoir que tu me détestait. Pas maintenant.

Fin du flash back.

Voilà, tu n'est pas venue me chercher, j'imagine que tu ne m'adressera plus la parole. Ça fait mal mais je comprends.

_Journal intime Edward (Bella)_

_Vendredi 16 juillet 2010_

_15h 47_

Pourquoi t'être enfuie? Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais? Je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'une fille aussi belle que toi reste seule pendant deux ans... Même si ça me rends tellement triste.

Moi, j'ai fais comme j'avais dis. Je n'ai eu personne, pas même une aventure. De toute façon personne ne t'arrivait a la cheville. Jamais. C'est impossible. Tu es un ange de toute manière, c'est pas dépassable les anges Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je te reverrais.

En même temps, c'est de ma faute si tu as été obligée de voir d'autre garçons. Si j'avais réussis a convaincre ta cousine...

En parlant d'elle, si je la vois un jour je la tue! Comment ose t-elle porter la main sur toi, l'ange? Elle a perdu la tête, bientôt elle va vraiment la perdre, sa tête.

Il vaudrait peut-être que j'aille te parler au lieu d'écrire là...

* * *

**Alooors? Un ti commentaire pour faire plaisir à l'auteur à qui rien n'appartient si ce n'est à la trame...**

* * *


	10. Explication et Remorts

**Comm' de l'auteur: Bon les gens je suis suuuper désolée davoir pris autant de temps et je comprendrais si vous ne lisez plus ou quoi, mais voilà, le fait est que j'ai du mal a retranscrire les sentiments que je veux que les persos' ressentent. Je me demande si j'ai pas visée trop haut là voyez vous. Quoiqu'il en soit je vous un bout du chapitre 9, la suite devant être posté normalement soit demain soit samedi, en tout cas vous devriez avoir droit a 3 "chapitres" cette semaine et ceux pour me faire pardonner. De plus je compte vous mettre une O.S. quand? Ah, bonne question, dieu seule connait la réponse. Vous pouvez m'insulter je suis prette xD Ah aussi! Merci pour les review, je repondrais aux question dans le prochain chapitre car actuellement j'ai pas vraiment le temps... Ni l'envie en fait car la boîte mail que j'utilisais est défaillante par concéquent j'ai dus changer et tout... Et j'ai vraiment la flème d'aller voir l'autre pour lire les reviews qu'il y avait dessus. Excusez moi.**

* * *

_Journal intime d'Edward (Bella)_

_Vendredi 16 juillet 2010_

_23h33_

Je suis allé dans ta chambre pour te parler comme je le projetais. Tu était là, assise sur ton lit, les genoux contre ta poitrine a te balancer d'avant en arrière.

Sur le moment je suis resté choqué. Il y avait du sang, sur le lit, ton coussin, ta couverture. Je n'avais pas compris d'où cela venait, mais en regardant de plus près je compris que cela provenait de ton... Bras.

Ma respiration resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Pourquoi? Que t'était-il arrivé? Pourquoi saignait-tu?

L'évidence m'apparus ensuite. Oui c'était de ma faute (AN: vous voyez? Il culpabilise déjà alors qu'il a même pas encore vu ce qu'elle avait écrit xD). Je n'avais pas réussis a te faire rester dans ma chambre et maintenant tu croyais que je te haïssais -ce qui, entre nous, est complètement stupide évidemment.

Oh mon dieu! Qu'aurais-je pus faire d'autre? Je me suis précipité vers toi. Tu n'as pas sembler remarquer ma présence, cela m'a peiné d'avantage, puis une autre vague de dégout envers moi-même est venu se crashé contre mon cœur.

Les larmes, silencieuse pourtant messagères de ma peine, coulaient le long de mes joues.

J'étais tellement incapable, je ne servais a rien, je ne pouvais pas te consoler, je n'étais même pas digne d'être appelé « homme ». Un homme c'est censé protéger celle qu'il aime, pas la faire souffrir, or c'est ce que j'avais fais. J'étais un misérable. Pourquoi diable t'avais-je connus? J'aurais été incapable de te faire du mal si je ne t'avais pas connus.

Pourtant, je me devais d'essayer de me faire pardonner même si c'était déjà perdu.

Les anges n'aiment pas les démons, or je suis un démon, un monstre, un être cruel. Je ne te méritais pas et pourtant je te voulais, je me faisais pitié.

Je t'ai prise dans mes bras, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose a la situation. Je me suis excuser, encore et encore. Tu n'as rien dit, comme si tu n'avait pas remarquer que je te tenait, pourtant tu ne pleurait plus. Cela me fit plaisir, au moins tu ne me rejetais pas, pas encore.

Tout a coup tu m'as gifler. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce que tu me hurle que j'étais un crétin masochiste et que j'étais complètement stupide de me croire pour le centre du monde. Je ne dis rien, tu avait raison et si cela te faisait du bien alors je te laisserait te défouler autant que tu voudra.

-Bon allons te panser ça, avais-je dis.

Je me sentais encore coupable et ça ne changera pas de si tôt, même là, alors que j'écris et que tu dors ta tête posé sur mes genoux, je me sens coupable.

Tu n'as pas voulue que je t'aide, tu as dis que tu guérissais vite et que tu avait déjà vu pire.

Cela me glaça le cœur, tu t'était déjà fait des plaies plus grave que cela, par ma faute, je suis coupable. Oui coupable, car j'ai été incapable de te garder près de moi, de te protéger, de t'aimer comme tu méritait d'être aimer... Mais je t'aime malgré tout... Peut-être que cela contera en ma faveur, peut-être que cela t'aidera a accepter l'homme horrible que je suis.

Peut-être, doux mot synonyme d'espoir. J'avais besoin d'espoir.

J'avais quand même réussis a te faire entendre raison , j'ai eu l'occasion de frôler ta peau.

Et, même si elle était ensanglanté, cela m'était égale. Je te touchais. Ta peau était si chaude, douce... Et quelque par au fond de moi j'étais heureux que tu ai fait cela -égoïste n'est-ce pas? N'avais-je pas dis que j'étais un monstre?- car, même si cela me fait mal de te voir te faire du mal, j'étais heureux qu'une partie de moi soit en toi. Avec toi,. J'étais heureux que ce ne soit pas le nom d'un autre homme.

Décidément je me dégoute de plus en plus. Enfin passons.


	11. Explication&Remorts Part Two

Edit: Désolé pour celles qui ont cette fic dans leurs liste d'alert mais une des reviweuse m'a fait remarquer qu'il manquait un bout dans le chapitre donc je me devais de la mettre car il permet d'éclairsir les évenements. Voilà.

**Bon! Alors, j'ai dus lutter pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Comme mon ordinateur a quelque problème ces temps-ci... J'ai essayer de repondre a touuuut vos reviews. Vraiment, j'ai essayer... Mais bon il a beuger et donc j'ai dus tout recommencer et j'avais la flème par conséquent je ne vous dirais que **MERCI**! Merci a toutes celle qui envoient des reviews, qui lisent, qui me soutiennent. Jvous aime toutes (tous). Continuer a me lire (si vous voulez...) et moi je continuerais a faire de mon mieu :D**

* * *

_J.I. Edward (Bella)_

_Vendredi 16 Juillet 2010_

_23h34_

Je suis allé dans ta chambre pour te parler comme je le projetais. Tu était là, assise sur ton lit, les genoux contre ta poitrine a te balancer d'avant en arrière.

Sur le moment je suis resté choqué. Il y avait du sang, sur le lit, ton coussin, ta couverture. Je n'avais pas compris d'où cela venait, mais en regardant de plus près je compris que cela provenait de ton... Bras.

Ma respiration resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Pourquoi? Que t'était-il arrivé? Pourquoi saignait-tu?

L'évidence m'apparus ensuite. Oui c'était de ma faute (AN: vous voyez? Il culpabilise déjà alors qu'il a même pas encore vu ce qu'elle avait écrit xD). Je n'avais pas réussis a te faire rester dans ma chambre et maintenant tu croyais que je te haïssais -ce qui, entre nous, est complètement stupide évidemment.

Oh mon dieu! Qu'aurais-je pus faire d'autre? Je me suis précipité vers toi. Tu n'as pas sembler remarquer ma présence, cela m'a peiné d'avantage, puis une autre vague de dégout envers moi-même est venu se crashé contre mon cœur.

Là, sur ta peau d'ivoire... Non! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible! Pourquoi y'avait-il mon nom? Et pourquoi est-ce que ton sang coulait-il de là? Pourquoi?

Les larmes, silencieuse pourtant messagères de ma peine, coulaient le long de mes joues.

J'étais tellement incapable, je ne servais a rien, je ne pouvais pas te consoler, je n'étais même pas digne d'être appelé « homme ». Un homme c'est censé protéger celle qu'il aime, pas la faire souffrir, or c'est ce que j'avais fais. J'étais un misérable. Pourquoi diable t'avais-je connus? J'aurais été incapable de te faire du mal si je ne t'avais pas connus.

Pourtant, je me devais d'essayer de me faire pardonner même si c'était déjà perdu.

Les anges n'aiment pas les démons, or je suis un démon, un monstre, un être cruel. Je ne te méritais pas et pourtant je te voulais, je me faisais pitié.

Je t'ai prise dans mes bras, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose a la situation. Je me suis excuser, encore et encore. Tu n'as rien dit, comme si tu n'avait pas remarquer que je te tenait, pourtant tu ne pleurait plus. Cela me fit plaisir, au moins tu ne me rejetais pas, pas encore.

Tout a coup tu m'as gifler. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce que tu me hurle que j'étais un crétin masochiste et que j'étais complètement stupide de me croire pour le centre du monde. Je ne dis rien, tu avait raison et si cela te faisait du bien alors je te laisserait te défouler autant que tu voudra.

-Bon allons te panser ça, avais-je dis.

Je me sentais encore coupable et ça ne changera pas de si tôt, même là, alors que j'écris et que tu dors ta tête posé sur mes genoux, je me sens coupable.

Tu n'as pas voulue que je t'aide, tu as dis que tu guérissais vite et que tu avait déjà vu pire.

Cela me glaça le cœur, tu t'était déjà fait des plaies plus grave que cela, par ma faute, je suis coupable. Oui coupable, car j'ai été incapable de te garder près de moi, de te protéger, de t'aimer comme tu méritait d'être aimer... Mais je t'aime malgré tout... Peut-être que cela contera en ma faveur, peut-être que cela t'aidera a accepter l'homme horrible que je suis.

Peut-être, doux mot synonyme d'espoir. J'avais besoin d'espoir.

J'avais quand même réussis a te faire entendre raison , j'ai eu l'occasion de frôler ta peau.

Et, même si elle était ensanglanté, cela m'était égale. Je te touchais. Ta peau était si chaude, douce... Et quelque par au fond de moi j'étais heureux que tu ai fait cela -égoïste n'est-ce pas? N'avais-je pas dis que j'étais un monstre?- car, même si cela me fait mal de te voir te faire du mal, j'étais heureux qu'une partie de moi soit en toi. Avec toi,. J'étais heureux que ce ne soit pas le nom d'un autre homme.

Décidément je me dégoute de plus en plus. Enfin passons.

Nous avons donc parler de notre relation, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça.

C'était dur d'évoquer ça pour moi, maintenant que j'avais vu ce que je t'avais fait subir mais il fallait que tu sache que je ne t'en voulais pas, que je m'en voulais a moi-même.

Je t'ai donc fais par de mes inquiétudes, je t'ai avouer avoir peur de te perdre, je t'ai avouer avoir eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir, je t'ai avouer avoir crains que tu en aime un autre, un qui ne te mériterait pas -pas que moi je te mérite non plus-, je t'ai avouer craindre ta réaction si je te disais que je t'aimais toujours et que ces deux années n'avaient rien changés, qu'au contraire il avaient renforcés mes sentiments a ton égard.

Je t'ai fais par de mes sentiments, je t'ai avouer toujours t'aimer, t'aimer plus que ma vie, je t'ai dis que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ce qui ce serait passé ces deux ans avec les autres, même si je ne voulais rien savoir a propos d'eux.

Je t'ai tout dis. Ça a prit du temps, mais j'ai tout dis et tu m'as écouter. J'étais content que m'ai écoutée mais ça a pas durer longtemps, encore une fois tu m'a surprise.

Tu m'a dit que tu m'aimait aussi, et que tu avait eu peur qu'en apprenant tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux ans je te déteste (encore une chose stupide, comme si je pouvais te détester), je ne m'y étais pas attendus mais j'étais heureux. Tu m'aime.

Nous avons continuer a parler de tout, de rien, puis tu t'es endormit sur mes genoux. J'ai commencer a écrire...

Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir de nouveau gouter a tes lèvres. Elles m'avaient manquées.

Ahh! J'admire ta beauté quand tu est endormit. Tu as l'air tellement paisible... Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'ai vraiment envie de retourner dans ma chambre... Mais bon si je reste ici je risque de faire des choses que je risque de regretté... Non, en fait je pense pas que je les regretterais ces choses, mais ça ne serait pas très juste.

Hop! Un dernier baiser sur la joue et j'y vais.

_J.I Bella (Edward) _

_Samedi 17 juillet 2010_

_8h30_

Ce matin, quand je me suis levée, j'ai été mécontente. Pourquoi n'est tu pas resté? J'avais pensée que comme je m'étais endormis sur tes genoux, tu serait resté près de moi... Mais il faut avouer que c'est peu simpliste comme façon de pensé, d'autant plus que tu n'aurais pas été a l'aise n'est-ce pas? C'est trop tôt.

Les évènements d'hier m'ont torturées même dans mon sommeil.

Cet expression sur ton visage. Le douleur, la peine. Cela m'a tuer de savoir que c'était moi qui la causais.

Mais était-ce ma faute si tu es entrer juste a ce moment-ci? Bon OK j'aurais pas du faire ça sur le lit mais quand même... Il faut d'ailleurs que je change les draps, si quelqu'un entre ils risquent de croient que j'ai eu mes règle sur ma couverture... Pas très atreillant comme pensée.

A chaque fois que mes pupilles rencontre la bande blanche sur mon bras je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Je déteste ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi. C'est frustrant! Je ne peux jamais te résister longtemps... Enfin, avant c'était pire mais bon. J'imagine que ces deux années m'ont changées plus que ce que je ne le pensais...

Quoiqu'il en soit je vais changer mes draps et je vais te voir, histoire de voir si on peux pas sortir faire un tour...

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Commentaire??**

**Remarque??**

**Question??**

**Reviews!**

**xD**

**CrazZy-BunNy YOUHOUUUwou! xD  
**

* * *


	12. AN

Hey!

Nan, c'est pas pour dire que j'arrète ou quoi.

Je vous préviens juste que je ne pourrais pas poster durant peut-être deux mois, mais j'éssairais d'aller sur un ordi quand même.

Il se trouve que vais en vacance en turquie, donc en gros je sais pas si je pourrais avoir un ordi... Donc vous inquiétez pas si me voyez pas pendant un bout de temps.

En attendant j'ai fais un forum RPG et je vous invite a aller y faire un tour et vous y inscrire si l'envie vous prend D

reverse-twilight.american-forum . net/ (enlevez les espaceees)


End file.
